1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communication devices, and more particularly to a wireless access device and method of transmitting packets.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional way, a wireless access device transmits packets in sequence according to received time of the packets. In other words, the wireless access device transmits a packet first received, transmits another packet that is received later, that is, the wireless access device transmits the packets by a way of first in first out (FIFO) method.
However, the FIFO method leads to the packets waiting a long time to be transmitted if a speed of transmitting packet is less than a speed of receiving packet on the wireless access device. In that case, performance of transmission of packets using the wireless access device would sharply decrease. Therefore, an improved wireless access device is needed to enhance the performance of dealing with packet and decrease a waiting time of the packet.